Lime Street Station
is a purpose-built terminal railway station located at Lime street at the city centre of Liverpool in England in the United Kingdom. Appearance Lime Street Station is a railway station that is in the Victorian style of architecture. Exterior Lime Street Station's exterior is composed of an arched train shed that has a vast curved roof that is made with an iron frame and glass and has a cornice at its right, a glass gable at its front, a Tuscan pilestrade that is made with stone and has round arched openings, with an architrave with a keystone, at its front fronted by the Royal Hotel and various other small buildings and several Tuscan columns, with dosserets and arch braces, at its right supporting its roof's cornice and a parallel train shed that has a vast curved roof that is made with an iron frame and glass and has a cornice at its left and a glass gable at its front fronted by the North Western Hotel; Lime Street Station's railway hotel, that is in the Renaissance Revival style of architecture. Interior Lime Street Station's interior is composed of the train shed and the parallel train shed's iron domes, which are the highlight of Lime Street Station's modern design, the train shed's clock at the center of its gable at its front, the train shed's Tuscan pilestrade that is made with stone and has round arched openings, with an architrave with a keystone, at its front, the train shed and the parallel train shed's concourse, the train shed and the parallel train shed's several passenger platforms that have several cast iron lampposts and several benches lining along them, the train shed and the parallel train shed's several railway tracks, the train shed's roadway at its right, the train shed's several double Doric columns, with dosserets and arch braces, that are made with cast iron at its right supporting its roof, and the parallel train shed's several square piers that are made with cast iron at its left supporting its roof. Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" The train that had departed from London and was bounded for Liverpool that Raishin and Yaya was boarding finally pulled into Lime Street Station but passed through on without a hint of stopping as its brakes were not working. Raishin and Yaya then made their way to the top of the carriage and swiftly ran to the front of the train. Yaya launched from its nose, landing a considerable distance in front of it which then crashed on her, but she remained unharmed and completely halted it. Raishin and Yaya then left Lime Street Station and made their way to the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart. Facing "Master's Doll" Image Gallery Exterior Lime Street Station Exterior.png|Lime Street Station's exterior's aerial view in the anime. Lime Street Station Railway Tracks.png|Lime Street Station's railway tracks in the anime. Interior Lime Street Station Interior.png|Lime Street Station's interior in the anime. Lime Street Station Interior's Full Appearance.png|Lime Street Station's interior's full appearance in the Blu-ray and DVD Vol.Ⅰ booklet. Trivia * Lime Street Station's name was only mentioned at the beginning of the anime and not at the beginning of the light novel and of the manga. It was only mentioned later on in volume 11 of the light novel. External Links * (Wikipedia) References Category:Locations Category:Liverpool Category:Railway Stations